Reincarnation
by speedster101
Summary: Reincarnation can be a tricky thing especially when it comes to Harry and his friends so what do you get when the worlds of Harry Potter and The Walking Dead Collide?
1. The Leader

**Reincarnation**

**Author's Note: A The Walking dead Crossover with Harry Potter enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to Amc Studios and Jk. Rowling.**

**Summary: Reincarnation can be tricky to some people but Wizards and Witches on the other hand are another story so what do you get when combine the world of Harry Potter with the world of The Walking Dead?**

**Rick Grimes**

Harry was in his and Ron's room lying down in his bed at Grimmald's Place the home given to him by his godfather Sirius Black after Harry's 3rd year of Hogwarts and while he was lying down he was having one of the strangest dreams.

_**Dad! You're alive **_

Said a young boy's voice that sounded oddly familiar to Harry _**Rick?**_Said a women's voice that also sounded familiar _**Lori?**_Said another voice his voice a voice before he was Harry Potter and if he had to guess anything he guessed he was Rick.

Harry was then awoken from the dream when Ms Weasley knocked on the room door and told him to come down for breakfast so grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face then got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

Morning Harry Ginny greeted warmly morning Ginny Harry greeted back did you sleep well mate? Ron asked Harry nodded and took his seat at the table.

After breakfast and after getting permission from Sirius Harry went up to the black library to see what those dreams of his were about after scheming through every book he got from off the self none of them seem to be explaining the dreams of his.

That was until one book caught his attention the book's cover made out of leather with the title Reincarnation on it. Curious about the book Harry grabbed it and read it.

After reading the book Harry puts the book up and exited the library avoiding the portrait of Sirius's mother and left for the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

**Author's Note: With all the Reincarnation stories on the site I figured that I do my own although I was going to make this a crossover with Resident Evil and The Walking Dead since both The TV show and the game has to deal with zombies but I changed my mind and decided to make it crossover with Harry Potter especially because of what they have to deal with in the Wizarding World. **


	2. Father and Son Reunited

Father and Son Reunited

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 to Reincarnation enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to Amc Studios Jk. Rowling**

**Carl Grimes**

Collin Creevly who was now 13 years old was talking to his parents and asking them to see if they will allow him to attend Hogwarts this year. "Why do you want to go back so bad Collin?" His mum asked.

"Well aside from learning more spells I wouldn't mind seeing Harry again" Collin said.

"Oh why's that?" His dad asked.

"I don't know I just feel like I known him for a very longtime even before we met" Collin answered.

Collin's parents looked at each other for a few minutes then nodded and turned back to face Collin then said.

"Alright Collin you can go back to Hogwarts but we got to ask Dumbledore about it first" Collin's mum said.

"Thanks mum oh and mum do you mind if I go to Diagon Alley for a little bit?" Collin asked.

"what for?" Collin's mum answered.

Collin shrugged and said.

"Just to get everything I need for this Hogwarts year I guess" he said.

"But you know you can't go without adult supervision" his mum said.

"Oh let the boy go Miranda if he can survive Hogwarts he can survive on his own"

his dad said. Collin's mum sigh and nodded.

"Ok just be back here after we're done talking to Dumbledore and don't use any magic we don't need the ministry to come and have you expelled from Hogwarts alright? His mum warned. while Collin nodded and left the house.

Harry sat in The Leaky Cauldron talking to Tom the barkeep asking questions about reincarnation and how does it happen and Tom gladly answered however before Harry could ask another he heard familiar voice. "Harry?" Harry turned around to the source and saw none other than Collin his friend and son he met during his second year, wait his son?

"Seems like some of my memories of my previous life memories are slowly returning" Harry said to his self quietly.

"Hello Collin" Harry greeted and asked.

"What are you doing here Collin?" Harry asked.

"I was on my way to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for Hogwarts this year" Collin answered.

"You mean you're going to attend this year?" Harry asked half worried.

"Yeah that is if Dumbledore would let Collin said quietly.

"I'm sure he would Collin" Harry comforted.

"But are you sure you want to attend this year?" He asked.

"I mean after what happen doing your first year of Hogwarts" before Harry could continue Collin interrupted him.

"Harry I know what happened during my first year you don't have to worry about it and yes I'm sure I want to attend this year" Collin replied.

While the two were talking to each other and for a brief moment Tom saw two figures standing in both Harry's and Collin's place the first one was that of a man in his early 30s or late 20s with messy brown hair a stubble wearing a Atlanta sheriff's uniform but with the right sleeve torn off and hat missing. The second one was a child no older than 14 with black corporate cut which was hidden under a sheriff's hat and wearing a t-shirt, and jacket combo, trainers and jeans.

"Will if you're sure about attending this year then I won't stop you but try to be careful when wandering the corridors alone at night ok?" Harry said. While Collin nodded.

"I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again!" Harry exclaimed.

Surprising both himself and Collin at these words but they ignored it and continued talking.

"Now can you promise to be more careful when wandering the corridors of Hogwarts alone for me?" Harry asked.

Collin answered with a nod while Harry smiled and got up and said.

"Well now what do you say we go and get your supplies for this Hogwarts year Collin?" Harry questioned.

Collin nodded and said.

"Sure thing Harry" he said.

Before leaving The Leaky Cauldron.

"See you around Tom" Harry said. Before chasing after Collin. Tom nodded then said to himself.

"What was that all about" he said.

**Author Note's: That's chapter two of Reincarnation I hope you enjoyed it I also apologize if I misspelling Collin's last name in the story I just didn't know how to spell it so if anyone knows how his last name is spelled please let me know via review so till next time see ya. Ps I leave it to you see who should Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Carol should be reincarnated into. Ps There's you're quotation marks now would you STOP reminding me about them?**


	3. The Redneck and The Traitor

**The Redneck and The Traitor**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 to Reincarnation where Daryl and Shane come in enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for there are owned by their rightful owners.**

**Daryl Dixon**

Seamus was good with many things but never in his entire life was he good with a crossbow or a gun not until now that is. Sometimes he wouldeven tend to go into the woods to practice just to see how good he was and to his surprise he was real good.

Although he doesn't know where he got the abilities from not even his parents were capable of welding guns or crossbows he'll be sure to ask Hermione about that.

**Shane**

Ronald Weasley one of Harry's friends was in the middle of a wizard's chess with his brother Percy who seem to be awaiting his move, while Ron kept his eyes on the board think where should he move while ignoring Hermione who seems to be glaring daggers at his back. He doesn't know what he did to deserve the glare from Hermione but something in the back of his mind told him that it was because of something happen in previous life of his.

It's still your move Ron Percy said interrupting his brother's thoughts Ron nodded and said Knight to a5 he called out and the chess piece moved on its own to the spot Ron called out then went still when landing on it.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 3 to Reincarnation short I know now I'm sure some of you are probably wondering why I made Seamus the reincarnation of Daryl and not Fred, Neville or George well the answers are simple really Fred's and George's personalities don't really suit Daryl I mean when have any of you seen Daryl actually pull a prank on anyone in the TV Series or the comics? Sure George afraid was of losing his brother in Deathly Hallows part 1 and book 7 after he nearly died when he had a close encounter with a death eater. Neville on the other hand doesn't have a brother he isn't very brave and is sometimes a nervous wreck these are the type of things that Daryl is not but don't worry Neville will be reincarnated into someone same goes for Fred and George just not sure who though. Finally I chose wards Seamus cause of the way he acted towards Harry in Goblet of fire after his name came out of the goblet plus he seems like the only person who fits his personality. Ps guess who Hermione going to be reincarnated into. **


	4. The Wife and The Two Lovebirds

**The Wife and the Two Lovebirds**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 of Reincarnation this is where Lori, Glenn, and Maggie comes in enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Lori Grimes**

While Ron and Percy were having their little wizard's chess game Ginny caught Hermione glaring daggers at Ron's back like he done something wrong to her then again the two always tend to fight with each other even when they're in Hogwarts.

"What's going between you and Ron" she asked Hermione's glare soften then she faced Ginny and spoke "nothing going on between me and Ron Ginny" she said. Then why the bloody hell were you glaring at me like I done something wrong to you"? Ron asked after putting away the chessboard away, "I don't know what you're talking about Ronald" Hermione said innocently then smirked.

Before Ron could say anything else a loud pop was heard from behind them all eyes turned to the source and saw Alabaster Moody had apparated here with Harry who was covered in cuts and bruises.

**Glenn**

Neville Longbottom was very fast for a boy his age how did he get so fast some may ask will he doesn't know some think it was because he was running to escape the people who teased or bullied him. Others believe it's something he had after he was born before his parent's death.

**Maggie**

Hannah Abbott was one pretty girl and Neville was one of the people who loved her the most although he never admitted it yet not even during their third year. Just then Hannah saw a Asian person from someone or something and something about the person seem very familiar to her she then turned gaze to see what was chasing him but saw nothing so she turned back around and none other than Neville who was standing in Asian man's place so she approached him.

**Author's Note: Yes Hermione is the reincarnation of Lori so be prepared for some HarrMione in the story and yes Neville and Hannah are the reincarnations of Glenn and Maggie I would have picked one of the Slytherins or one of the Ravenclaws for the two but I already got three Slytherins for the reincarnations of The Governor, Andrea, and Michonne I also got two Ravenclaws for the reincarnations of Herschel and Beth can you guess who? Anyway that was chapter 4 of Reincarnation I hope you enjoyed it so till next chapter see ya. **


	5. The Swordswoman The Blonde and Governor

**The Swordswomen The Blonde and The Corrupted Governor**

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 of Reincarnation this chapter will introduce Michonne, Andrea, and The Governor enjoy the chapter.**

**Michonne**

Blaise Zambini was one girl you don't won't to cross because if you do you'll be hexed into oblivion by her or be met with a dagger at your throat next thing you know you'll be dead in a blink of an eye but of course she had no idea how she came across a a skill such sword wielding. "Hey Blaise" said a voice Blaise turned towards the voice and saw Daphne Greengrass approaching her with her Sister.

"Hey Daphne and Astoria" Blaise greeted the two Greengrass sisters dryly, "so Daphne began how you been?" She asked her friend "I been well Blaise said "what about you how you been?" Blaise asked same Daphne answered.

**Andrea**

Daphne Greengrass looked at her fellow Slytherin student then asked "so are you attending Hogwarts this year cause after the Quindditch World Cup everybody going to get ready for their fourth year except the first, second, and third years though for they well be attending their years" she said dryly. "Yeah I'm attending Hogwarts this year but I'm not sure about the World Cup though" Blaise said.

"How come are your parents stopping you… before Daphne could finish Blaise held her hand up to silent her.

**The Governor/Philip **

Draco Malfoy was in Diagon Alley gathering supplies for the fourth year of Hogwarts which was the year of the Triwizard Tournament he heard of the tournament from his father. He doesn't know why he always follows in his father's shadow but it does saves him the trouble with him and the death eaters and when the time comes he'll stop following in his dad's shadow.

When Draco was about to leave for Malfoy Manor to get ready for the Quindditch World Cup he caught a glimpse of Blaise and Daphne talking to each other and for some reason upon seeing Blaise cause Draco's blood boil and then there's Daphne something told him not to trust her anymore but why he wondered. "Draco?" Draco turned around to be face to face with Daphne and Blaise who seems to be watching Draco like a predator that looks for her prey.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 5 of Reincarnation I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will introduce Beth and I guess Merle and after their introduced we get right to the Quindditch World Cup then Hogwarts and if you guys haven't by now this is taking place during Goblet of Fire and I also want to point out that I'm not racist I just needed someone to fit Michonne so Blaise fitted the role. **


	6. The Crazy Redneck and the daughter

**The Crazy Redneck and The Farmer's Second Daughter**

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 of Reincarnation as I stated last chapter this chapter will introduce Merle and Beth then that will it for the main Characters enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the thing I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead they belong their rightful owners the only thing I own is the story the plot and Howard Finnigan.**

**Beth**

Susan Bones was over in Diagon Alley in The Three Broomsticks with Seamus who seem to be making a interesting conversation with her obviously talking to her about how he happened to be brilliant with an crossbow which completely interest her so she asked if Seamus would teach her how to use one which sounded strangely familiar to Seamus but he agreed to teach her how to use one after The World Cup.

**Merle Dixon**

Howard Finnigan watched his brother talked with the blonde Ravenclaw girl and while he was listening in on their conversation he didn't noticed that Lavender Brown was tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Howard" Lavender said while trying to get his attention but he ignored her so she tried a second time, and this time he felt her tapping him. "Howard" Howard turned to face Lavender and said "what is it Lavender" he asked casually causing Lavender to blush but she stopped before Howard even noticed it. "I was wondering if I can go to the Quindditch World Cup with you and Seamus Lavender said Howard looked at Lavender with a slightly confused look on his face and Seamus who had stopped his conversation with Susan for a few minutes and gave her the exact same look as his brother then the look of confusion that was Howard's face was then replace with a grin that Seamus had seen on his brothers face so many times so why did it remind him of someone else?

"Lavender the Quindditch World Cup is for everyone so yes you can go with me and Seamus plus you don't have ask for our permission to attend it, Howard said with the grin still plastered on his face. "Really I can?"She asked surprised not scared by the grin at all Howard nodded with the grin now replaced with a weak smile. "Thank you Howard" Lavender said before placing kiss on Howard's cheek and skipping off.

Well now looks like Lavender got a wee bit of a crush on you" Seamus said after finishing his conversation with Susan who seem to have left as well, Howard rolled his eyes and said "I doubt that little brother but at least I'm not the only one through cause I think you got a wee bit of a crush on Susan" Howard said with the grin back on his face while Seamus blushed terribly when he said that. "Anyways let's get going I'm sure we'll meet the others at the World Cup" Howard said while Seamus nodded so the two brothers left The Three Broomsticks and Diagon Alley and headed for home.

**Author's Note: So that was chapter 6 of Reincarnation and that's it for the main characters for now the others will come later on in the story perhaps during the Hogwarts year and just to let you guys know Susan Bones is going to be in Ravenclaw in the story so consider it as a AU also Howard is one of my Ocs for the Harry Potter Universe anyway next chapter will be the World Cup after that Hogwarts so be sure to keep an eye out for the chapter but as of right now I'm Speedster101 and I will see you next chapter see ya. **


	7. Quindditch World Cup

The Quindditch World Cup

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter to Reincarnation after this chapter it will be the Hogwarts year so enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners the only things I own are the plot, the story, and Howard Finnigan.

It was day of the Quindditch World Cup and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George Weasley caught a glimpse of the one and only Viktor Crum perform a brilliant maneuver which earned him a series of applause from everyone namely the people from Bulgaria and those who were fans of him. Then there was the Ireland team which Harry and friends and everyone who was from Ireland clap and cheer for, after that the rest of the World Cup went normal that was until the Death Eaters decided to come and crash it destroying tents and throwing spells and curses (as in the unforgivable curses not actual curses) at every person be it muggleborn, Half blood, Pureblood, Squib, Witch or Wizards alike.

"Come on let's find another port key it's are only way out of here" Mr. Weasley said while everyone nodded but before they took off Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and said " Mione we got to find Seamus and his brother Colin too they could be going after them next" at the mention of Colin being targeted by the death eaters brought a look of worry on both their faces, Ginny saw the worried looks on both Harry and her friend's face and was beginning to wonder when did the two became so overprotective of Colin? She made a mental note to be sure to ask them about that if they live to see the day that is. After Harry and Hermione got out of their worried states Harry nodded then took off to find Seamus and Howard while Hermione went to find Colin.

(Meanwhile in another area of the place)

Seamus, Howard, Susan, and Lavender were doing their best to remain alive avoiding Imperious, and torture curses. And seeing that they can't use magic outside of Hogwarts their best options was to wait until the Aurors arrive or wait till someone finds them.

Lucky for them Harry came and found all four of them surrounded by Death Eaters and seeing that they were defenseless and sense his wand was back at Sirius's place so he couldn't use any magic so he did the most foolish thing any Gryffindor would do which was run straight into the barrage of spells while avoiding to get hit by one of them and escort Seamus and the others to safety until the Aurors arrive. "Seamus" Harry shouted, Seamus looked around and spotted Harry approaching them.

"Harry?" Harry nodded "what are you doing?" Seamus asked "I'm getting you guys out of reach from the Death eaters before your tortured to death or worse caught between a Killing Curse and a Imperious curse" Harry said seriously. Seamus nodded and told the others and his brother to follow him and Harry; they nodded and began to follow Harry and Seamus while avoiding every single spell that was being fired at them.

(With Hermione…)

While Harry was escorting Seamus and the others Hermione was making her way through the crowds of wizards and witches trying to find the tent that housed the Creevys. When she arrived she didn't expect to see Blaise there with her wand pointed at one of the Death Eaters as if she was waiting to duel with one of the Death Eaters 'is she really that foolish to take on a whole bunch of Death Eaters by herself' Hermione thought. As if reading her mind Blaise looked at Hermione and said "get real Granger you know as well as I do that I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts unless we're with a adult" she said Hermione gawked at Blaise for a few minutes but recovered quickly and asked "then how are you going to defend yourself against this many death eaters Zabini and what are you doing at the Creevy's tent?" She asked.

"How should I know one minute I'm getting ready to leave this place with Daphne the next Death Eaters came out of nowhere and start attacking people and trying to throw a torture curse at Colin luckily I came and told him to stay inside the tent till someone came for him " Blaise explained. "Colin? Where is he now?" Hermione asked concerned "he's still in the tent I take it that Potter told you to come get him?" Blaise asked Hermione nodded "will if that's the case then I suggest you do it now cause it's only a matter of time until the Aurors arrive" Blaise replied while Hermione nodded then went in the tent to grab Colin.

(Back with Harry)

After catching up with Arthur and The rest of The Weasley's Harry noticed that Hermione hadn't came back with Colin yet which was starting worry him thankfully no one noticed not even Ginny. "Thanks for getting us out of there Harry I didn't think we'll survive the whole barrage of spells and curses that were being tossed at us if you hadn't showed up" Seamus said. "No problem Seamus after all its least I can do and besides you would have done the exact same thing for me" Harry said.

Seamus chuckled and said "true but after seeing what you did out there when you were escorting us I say you know how to handle yourself" he said. "That may be true Seamus but that's not important at the moment Hermione and Colin are still out there and I'm not going to stand around and wait till there both killed by Death Eaters" Harry said proudly then left the tent to find Hermione and Colin.

After leaving the Weasley's tent Harry went to look for Hermione and Colin he just hope he's not too late and that Hermione had found Colin on time before the Death eaters got to them.

(Inside the Creevy's tent)

Once Hermione was inside the Creevy's tent she started to look around tent for Colin, "Colin" Hermione called but she didn't hear anything so she tried again "Colin" Hermione called out again. "Mione?" came a familiar voice Hermione turned towards the voice and spotted Colin unharmed and well.

"Colin thank God Your alright" Hermione said and embraced him in a hug. "What are you doing in here?" Colin asked her "Harry sent me apparently we got worried that the Death Eaters might have gotten to you first before they went for Seamus and the others" Hermione explained.

This partially shocked Colin sure he liked Harry and Hermione as friends but he didn't know they actually cared for him, then again back in his first year at Hogwarts when they found out that he had been petrified by a Basilisk the two were on the brink of breaking down in front of the entire student body. Just then he felt a jolt of pain in his head as memory entered his mind.

("Dad come on" "Carl don't go too far now" Rick shouted out to him. But Carl was already ahead of him. Rick had to chase after him however fate took a wrong turn on him cause before he reached Carl there was the sound of a gun being shot so as fast as he could Rick ran to the source of the gunshot.

When he reached it he saw a man holding a shotgun he guessed that the gunshot he heard earlier came from him however his attention was drawn from man wielding the shotgun to the form laying on the ground and his eyes widened in horror at who it was.

"CARL" Rick exclaimed then rushed over to his son side then gathered him in his hands and muttering "please don't be dead Carl please don't be dead I need you here with me and Lori needs you so please don't be dead please don't be dead" he muttered. After minutes of muttering Rick feared that he had lost Carl to a gunshot so he silently cry over his body however Luck was on his side cause four individuals coming out their house to see what caused the noises.

"Please help him please you got to help him and I don't want to lose him" Rick begged.

"Was he bit?" One of the individuals asked Rick shook his head in a no motion and said "no shot so help him please help my boy" Rick begged between sobs.

The individual looked at the Carl then at Rick then said "Maggie get him inside Beth go and look in the bedroom and see if you can find a first aid kit" the individual ordered the other individuals whom nodded while Rick thanked him.)

(With Harry near the Creevy's tent)

Harry stood outside of the Creevy's tent and ran in to see if Colin and Hermione were both ok. Once he was inside he saw Hermione trying to wake up an unconscious Colin.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked concerned although he already knew what happened to Colin but he wants to know for sure. Hermione looked at Harry with concern ridden all over her face before answering.

"I don't know Harry but I think he passed out after witnessing a memory of previous life like you and me" Hermione explained while Harry nodded though he was surprised that Hermione also knew about reincarnation then again she is the brightest witch of the century.

"We might as well take him to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts then but we got to survive this attack first without getting ourselves killed" Harry said while Hermione nodded. So Harry lifted Colin off the ground bridal style and left for The Weasley's tent with Hermione following behind.

(Weasley Tent)

Upon reaching the Weasley's Tent Harry, Hermione, and a still unconscious Colin the two saw Seamus and the rest waiting for them.

Author's Note: I'm going to stop here for time being cause I don't want this chapter be to long so I do apologize for the Cliffhanger but worry not the next chapter would be a follow up to this chapter then we'll get to the Hogwarts years so till next time see ya later.


End file.
